Ecaflip/Strength/4
'- UNDER CONSTRUCTION -' Introduction The Ecaflip is a devastatingly powerful class. It has the versatility to accommodate to any of the four elements while boasting a powerful spell to attribute to each one. While the main element that would be the obvious choice for a new player would be Strength, more experienced players will begin to notice that spells like Topkaj and Bluff prove to be extremely efficient when the correct build is formed. However, for our build, Strength will be the way to go, because we all just love our big numbers, right? Soft Caps Spells Main Spells Optional Spells Spells NOT to Level It's obvious that some spells such as Bluff or Topkaj should not be leveled, but I think I should take heed to mention a few specific spells that you should avoid temptation to level, as many novice Ecaflip players make these mistakes. Stat Point Guide Every point goes into strength. You can deal with low HP until later on. In the more moderate levels (110+), equipment tremendously increases your HP, making that mediocre boost in vitality a complete waste of points. Remember that each and every point in strength increases your damage by 1%, making every single characteristic point invaluable. Skill Capital Attribution "Novice" (Levels 1-47) "Apprentice" (Levels 48-100) "Journeyman" (Levels 101-142) "Artisan" (Levels 143-200) Equipment & Gear Notice! With equipment and gear I will try to be as realistic as possible, assuming you do not have a high level already that can purchase rhetorically incredible gear. This means, I will not be putting items like Gelano into the chart, etc. Also, I will be emphasizing more on +range gear later, as you will notice. It also will try to accommodate to Wisdom to make leveling a little bit easier. I will also not be listing the Terrdala Set, due to the fact that the entire set requires a PvP rank of level 4 or higher. This is simply a guideline; feel more than welcome to change where you see fit. "Getting Started" (Levels 1-36) "Getting Started" Total Stats "Time to Advance" (Levels 37-48) "Time to Advance" Total Stats "Gearing Up" (Levels 49-80) "Gearing Up" Total Stats "New Forged Blade" (Levels 81-101) "New Forged Blade" Total Stats "Journeyman's Gear" (Levels 102-126) "Journeyman's Gear" Total Stats Frequently Asked Questions Heads or Tails Q. "Heads or Tails is a terrible spell! When I cast it, it always does really weak damage. How can I make it stronger?" A. The spell was really designed to progress with your character. Unlike other classes, when you initially get this spell, it proves to be extremely ineffective and almost completely useless. For starters, I recommend using +damage gear earlier on to make the best of the spell, switching to high strength numbers (400+ overall) in the 50+ level range. You'll see the best of this spell at around level 101, where the level 6 version opens up the maximum damage by a huge amount. Q. "How come my Heads or Tails heals so much when I cast it? What's the deal with that? Sometimes it heals up to half of what I do!" A. You have either some +Intelligence gear or +Heals gear. Players most commonly see this problem while their Ecaflip is still wearing an Adventurer Set or a Gobball Set. The reason behind this being that both sets can equally give as much Intelligence as Strength. This effect will go away as you gain more purely strength gear, such as the Green Scaraleaf Set. Felintion Q. "Someone told me that Felintion isn't worth leveling... should I level it or keep it at level 1?" A. Honestly, I don't see why you wouldn't want this leveled. I mean, it deals knockback, HP draining, and has decent damage. The only downside to it is that is has a range a little bit worse than Strengthstorm. I'd level it; it's helped me in plenty of situations where I was about to die. PvP Strategies The Ecaflip class, some would say, has grown to become one of the most versatile and PvP-worthy classes. The fact that it could accommodate to almost any situation, along with their arsenal of powerful short to still damaging long range spells make them effective in nearly any fight. Below are some strategies against any and all classes. Ecaflip versus Pandawa The Pandawa is an interesting adversary. This class is known to be pretty much just as versatile as the Ecaflip. Noteworthy difficulties when battling this combatant is the Spirit Bond spell which summons a Pandawasta. While it also has Agility which most likely surpasses you, it can also put you in a state known as Weaken, which will render you unable to utilize your CC combat. Strategies which work well against a Pandawa include out-ranging him or her, as lower leveled Pandawas (of the non-Intelligence and Agility variety) are less likely to have decent range. The Karcham + stand next to Pandawasta technique used by many Pandawas is rendered useless by Feline's Leap, so don't forget you have that at your arsenal. Just beware of Stain users, who can easily dispel most of your status buffs. Also remember Pandatak, while requiring LoS unlike Playful Claw, still can hit through one/two tile barriers thanks to its increased AoE range. '- UNDER CONSTRUCTION -'